Midnight
by inuchick22
Summary: Bella wants to be with Edward forever. Edward wants to be with Bella forever. But can he give in to Bella's dream to be just like him?
1. Going Too Far

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

Outside it was raining hard. The drops of rain smashed into the window, creating a little song that played over and over. The wind howled loudly, as if it was trying to say something, but in frustration, ended up howling instead.

The world could have been crashing down outside, but I didn't care.

I was curled in a ball, facing the wall. Inside, the heat was turned up, and so I had kicked off the blankets. Edward was curled next to me, using one, cold finger to trace designs all over my back and shoulders.

His touch made me shiver. I could almost feel him smile when I did. Sometimes I thought he was waiting for a round of applause or something.

Slowly, I turned to face him.

"Why am I allowing you to stay awake again?" Edward asked, moving a strand of hair from in front of my face.

"_You_ don't allow me to do anything. _I'm_ allowing myself to stay awake," I moved closer, "don't you want to stay awake with me?"

"More than anything. But you need sleep Bella." Edward held me tightly to him.

I loved when he said my name. It just came out so perfectly, like he was meant to say it.

"One more hour."

"Try a half an hour."

I pouted. Edward was always concerned that I wasn't sleeping enough, or eating enough, or even breathing enough. It was nice to have someone care that deeply, but on the other hand, it could get really old.

He moved his lips to my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "Don't be mad Bella. We have this whole weekend to spend together."

I smiled. Charlie had been called away for a police convention somewhere in New Mexico, and wouldn't be back until late Monday night. Even when Charlie walked in, I knew Edward would still stay.

EDWARD'S POV

Slowly I lifted her chin, and kissed from her chin, all the way up to her ear. Her eyes closed as I did that, and I could feel the passion radiating between us.

Her skin felt so warm against me. It was just one of the many reasons I didn't want to change Bella. I would miss her warmth. I always looked forward for slipping my arms around her, and feeling the heat underneath the blankets.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. It was a question I asked frequently. It was too hard to not know how Bella reacted to what I said, or what I did, or what she thought about as we lay in the silence of her bedroom.

She sighed. "It's too hard to think around you."

I smiled widely.

She opened her eyes, as if she knew I was smiling, and rolled her eyes. "Shall I give you more praise?"

I kissed her forehead. "Oh Bella, if you only knew what you do to me."

"I wish I did."

With that, I had her on her back.

"Edward what-"

I covered her mouth with my fingers. "Shh. You asked, and I'm answering."

She smiled, and closed her eyes. I loved when she did. It was as if she just wanted to experience my touch, rather than just my looks.

I got on top of her, straddling where her thighs were. I was careful to not grip her too tightly. Bella was so frail; it could take even the smallest amount of force to break her.

With one finger, I traced down the middle of her throat. Her skin tensed, but in a good way. Then, I laid each hand on either side of her neck. I could feel her pulse against my skin, a feeling I cherished.

I bent down, and pressed my lips lightly along her collar bone. She had done the courtesy of wearing a tank top to bed, and so it was easier to reach different areas of her body.

Before moving on, I suppressed a laugh.

"Bella, breathe before you faint."

Her cheeks turned red instantly, and she drew a shaky breath. Sometimes, I worried that I would be touching her, and I would forget to make sure she was breathing, and she would get dizzy and pass out. It had happened before.

When I heard her breathing steadily again, I gently massaged her shoulders. She smiled at this, and rolled her shoulders to show that she was definitely pleased.

Bella was so easy to please. I could hold her for a whole day, and she would be happy. As long as we were together, we would both be happy forever.

As I went to push the strap on Bella's top up, her heart started to beat a little faster.

Bingo.

Slowly, I laid my head between her breasts, and listened to her heart beating. When it had slowed, I lifted my head to see Bella's eyes opening. They looked beautiful in the darkness.

Bringing my mouth up to her face, I whispered against her cheek, "That's what you do to me."

BELLA'S POV

Edward lay next to me, bringing me close. I felt so safe in his arms.

"Now will you sleep?" He asked, running the back of his hand up and down my cheek.

I held in a yawn. "No, not yet."

He sighed. "What do you want to do that can't wait until morning?"

I raised my head from his chest. "Well first."

I pressed my lips lightly to his. He seemed a little sad to see me go to lay my head back down. So he kissed me again. And again. And again.

Soon I had to break away.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"No," I drew in a big breath, "I forgot to breathe again."

"Isn't your brain supposed to tell your lungs to do that?" Edward asked, allowing me to lie back down.

"Well it's _supposed_ to."

"Now you sleep."

I closed my eyes, and listened to the same lullaby Edward hummed for me every night.

EDWARD'S POV

Everything was calm. I was holding Bella close to me, and she was laying her head on my chest. She hadn't moved the entire night. That was my first suspicion that something was going to happen.

At first when she whimpered, I didn't think anything of it. Bella always talked in her sleep. She had grown prone to repeating the same things over and over again. Her favorite phrases being 'I love you Edward' and 'Mrs. Bella Cullen'.

Then she whimpered again. "Edward help me." She said.

I looked down. She then sat up; it was so sudden that it even surprised me.

"Edward don't let him do this!" She screamed.

I was at her side in a flash. "Bella, I'm here! Wake up!"

Bella opened her eyes, a few tears already escaping. "Don't let him take me Edward; he's going to hurt me."

I held her. "Bella, it was a dream."

She cried a little harder. "No, it was real! This man kidnapped me and took me to a dark place, and I felt pain…but I didn't know what it was."

It tore me up to see her cry. It was easier to help when she had sprained an ankle or bumped her head, because I could actually _do_ something. But with nightmares, I could only try and calm her.

Slowly, I pulled her down with me. She stopped crying, but whimpered a little.

I hummed her lullaby softly against her hair, and soon she was asleep again.

EDWARD'S POV

When Bella was awake, I decided to forget her nightmares so I didn't upset her.

"Good morning love." I kissed her hair.

"What time is it?" She asked, smiling against my shirt.

"Around ten."

She raised her head. "I need a human minute before we get too carried away."

I laughed as she dashed off, grabbing a bundle of clothes and her bag of toiletries.

While I waited, I went to her dresser. Alice had re-stocked her drawers with clothes she had purchased shopping in Seattle. Bella didn't like us spending so much money on her, but we loved it.

I fingered a red blouse in her shirt drawer. Bella had worn it when we went to the meadow a few weeks back. She had looked breathtaking in it. I didn't understand why Bella didn't see the beauty she had.

When I opened the next drawer, I turned to make sure I was alone.

Carefully, I took a pair of silk, black panties from the mess of lingerie. Bella hated whenever Alice took her shopping in underwear stores. I, for one, didn't see the big deal.

I felt a finger poking the middle of my back.

"Freeze, and drop the panties."

I smiled. I could just imagine Bella's rosy cheeks as she blushed.

Slowly, I turned, and dropped her panties on the floor. Her face was on fire, just as I had suspected, and she looked embarrassed.

"Your underwear is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say." Bella mumbled.

She was dressed in a shirt I had given her. It was just an old, white T-shirt with some dumb slogan on it. The sleeves had been cut off at some point. It looked great on her.

I bent and kissed her neck. It was my favorite part of her body.

I felt her knees give in before they really did, and caught her before she could fall on the floor.

"You know how I get when you do that." She said as I lifted her into my arms.

I laughed quietly. "What will I do with you?"

Bella's eyes averted and I sighed, knowing she was thinking something that she didn't want me to know about.

"Bella…" I started, carrying her to the bed. I set her down and sat next to her.

"Edward I don't want to fight."

I stood and went to the window, knowing immediately what she had been thinking.

"I won't change you Isabella Swan."

"Why not! It's my choice too you know!" Bella was right behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't care. I won't take your life from you."

She placed her chin on my shoulder, near my neck. I could feel her breath against my skin. "Then I'll just ask Alice to do it."

Before I could control my anger, I had turned, and grabbed Bella by her wrists. "No you will not!"

Her face twisted into a pained expression, and she fell to her knees. "You're hurting me Edward!"

I held on for a few more seconds before I realized what I had done. I let go, and turned to leap out the window.

"No Edward, don't leave. It's okay!" Bella had scrambled to her feet.

But I needed to leave. I didn't want to hurt Bella. Damn it, how could I have been so careless!

All I heard as I began running were Bella's frantic shouts for me to come back. I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't.

I ran to the meadow, making a record time. In a rage, I knocked over the biggest tree I could find, and began carving at it, kicking it, smashing it. I needed to kill something.

I collapsed to the ground, and fell on my back to look up at the sky.

I remembered bringing Bella here a few weeks back, the day she had worn her red blouse. While she lay in the middle of the meadow, her eyes closed, I had carefully climbed a tree near her, and watched as she sat up and looked for me.

"Edward?" She hissed. She stood, and brushed the dirt and grass from her jeans. She took a step.

"Edward! Edward Cullen!" She ran past me, heading deeper into the trees. I followed close behind.

It was inevitable that she would trip, and when she did, I was there to grab her.

"Were you following me that whole time?" She asked grumpily as I set her down.

"Of course I was. It's fun to watch you when you don't know I'm around."

"I knew you were around," she said as-a-matter-of-factually, "I just didn't know where."

I laughed and sat next to her. She tried to scoot away, but I pulled her back.

"Don't try to dazzle me Edward Cullen." She looked away.

I turned her face to me, and held my hand to her cheek. She blushed a little as she looked into my eyes, and realized I was doing the same.

"Don't be angry." I said, knowing she would forgive me. Bella had a temper like I did, but she was quick to return to her old self.

"I wasn't angry." Bella said, her eyes softening. "I just get embarrassed when you watch me like that."

I pulled my face down to hers, and murmured against her cheek, "You should never be embarrassed around me."

I felt her breathe my scent in. It always seemed to calm her.

Now, as I sat there alone, I wondered how I could have gotten so rough with her earlier. I needed to talk to someone.

BELLA'S POV

It must have been an hour that I had sat in front of the window, crying. Edward had rushed out, and I didn't know if he would come back.

Why should he? I wondered. He had better things to do then be with me. What was I compared to a god like Edward? I was just an annoying, clumsy basket case human. Edward really didn't need me.

It was too hard to think about him. I stood, still crying, and went downstairs to the kitchen. In my sadness, I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten in awhile.

But as I reached for the cereal, I realized that I wouldn't be able to eat. Not until I knew Edward was alright. I needed to find him.

I darted out the door, and headed for my truck. I knew where to look.


	2. In The Meadow

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

"You did _what_!"

I sighed as Alice leaped from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Don't make me feel worse than I already feel." I said, folding my arms.

"Don't make _you_ feel worse? What about Bella! How do you think she feels?" Alice came and pulled the chair from underneath me.

I was quick to catch myself, and stand back up.

"Go back to her before she does something stupid!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Bella isn't stupid."

Alice's eyes softened a bit, but her voice was still hard. "Of course Bella isn't stupid, but if Bella ran away from you, what would you do?"

"I'd go…after her." When the words sunk in, I thought of Bella, driving around searching for me.

Suddenly, Alice grabbed a chair, and sat down. She seemed to be concentrating.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Oh my God." Alice looked up into my now scared face. "Bella is going to be kidnapped."

BELLA'S POV

When I reached the meadow, which took me awhile, I looked around. Not too far away, a large tree had been knocked down.

I went to it, careful not to fall, and touched the bark. Parts had been brutally scratched and kicked and punched. Edward had been there.

I sank to my knees, fresh tears spilling out. Where was he?

The last time Edward and I had been to the meadow, I had been lying in the grass, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

After calling his name, I realized he was playing a game with me. Now I was embarrassed. Edward was somewhere close, watching me.

I took off into the trees, searching for his pale skin, his topaz eyes. But of course, I ended up tripping on a branch, and as I was about to fall face first into the dirt, cool arms caught me around the middle.

"Were you following me?" I asked, hoping I sounded angry. I wasn't, but I wanted Edward to be sorry for hiding from me.

"Of course I was. It's fun to watch you when you don't know I'm around." Edward sounded highly amused.

"I knew you were around," I snapped, "I just didn't know where."

He laughed and sat next to me. But he wasn't getting off that easy. I scooted away, only for him to pull me back.

"Don't try to dazzle me Edward Cullen." I looked away.

Edward turned my face towards him with one of his strong hands, and held it to my cheek. I looked into his beautiful eyes, but I blushed when I saw that he was looking into my eyes too.

"Don't be angry." He said.

"I wasn't angry." I said, trying to look calmer. "I just get embarrassed when you watch me like that."

He pulled his face down to mine, and murmured against my cheek, "You should never be embarrassed of me."

I breathed in his scent, closing my eyes to truly take it in.

Now, I was alone. Edward wasn't holding me. Edward wasn't kissing my neck. Edward wasn't whispering words against my skin. Edward wasn't making me shiver. He was gone.

More tears escaped when I thought of Edward, telling his family how he never wanted to see me again. And worst of all, I thought of the Cullens' moving away.

Just thinking of that made me hyperventilate. I tried to breathe, but I just kept crying harder and harder. When I stood, I walked around dizzily, trying to regain lost air. I was just about to pass out when I felt a hand cover my mouth.

Something sharp pointed at my neck. It definitely wasn't Edward.

EDWARD'S POV

"How could I be so stupid!" I shouted. Alice was in the passenger seat of the Volvo.

"Just calm down Edward, and drive. Maybe we can get to Bella before she's even kidnapped." Alice touched my hand. "She'll be alright."

I snarled. "If she isn't, there's going to be hell to pay."

I drove faster, hoping that Bella was still sitting in the meadow, and that there wasn't anyone trying to get her.

I pulled to a stop, and was out of the car in seconds. Alice followed close behind as we ran deeper into the trees.

We reached the spot Alice had seen Bella in. It was right where the tree I had knocked down had been. Bella had seen the tree.

"Where is she?" I asked, rushing around. "Bella!"

"Edward, look." Alice picked up a white shirt.

I took it from her, and snarled again. The shirt was the one I had given to Bella – the exact same one she had been wearing.

"Alice…where did he take her?" I asked, trying to control myself.

"Not far from here, there's a small cabin nearby." Alice took off. I followed.

BELLA'S POV

I shivered, and tried to cover up as much as I could. The man who had kidnapped me had ripped off my shirt, and now I was in my bra. Luckily, he hadn't taken my jeans – yet.

"Relax little girl, make yourself as…_comfortable_…as possible." The man smiled evilly at me, looking me up and down.

As he turned, I made a dash for the door, only to trip over a shoe as I was about to grab the doorknob. I hit my head against the door. As I tried to recover, the man had me around the throat.

"I said, relax!" He threw me across the room, on top of the bed.

I hit my head again against the wall. I shook my head, trying to shake off the dizziness.

Suddenly, the man was undoing my jeans. I cried out, and tried to kick him off of me. There was no way this guy was going to rape me without a fight.

My response was a slap across the face.

"Now you just calm yourself down so I can get this over and done with."

"Edward!" I called out, trying once more to fight back. I swung at the man's face, and he just laughed.

"I like them feisty."

He began undoing my jeans again, and had just pulled down the zipper when something crashed through the door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry.

"Alice." I moaned, trying to wriggle away from the man. "Where's Edward?"

My answer came when someone had the man from behind. I heard a sickening snap, and then I saw the man being hurled across the room.

Edward helped sit me up. "Are you alright…he didn't-"

"Edward!" I threw my arms around him, crying against his shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here." Edward held me to him, rubbing my back.

"Edward, we should get out of here." Alice said, smoothing my hair back.

"Close your eyes my love." Edward whispered.

I closed my eyes and buried my head against his chest as he took off running, holding me close the whole run.

EDWARD'S POV

Alice was nice enough to drive us back to the house, while I held Bella in the passenger seat. She had pulled the shirt on eagerly, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella, calm down." I said softly.

When she didn't respond, I pulled her away, and touched her face.

"Are you alright Bella?"

She shook her head, and stared aimlessly out the window. I gently turned her face so that she was looking at me.

"Bella, please…talk to me." I begged.

It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away.

"You don't have to be so brave."

"Yeah I do." Bella's voice was hoarse as she spoke.

Alice pulled into the driveway, and before I could open the door, Bella shot out and was inside before I could unbuckle my seat belt.

When I ran inside, I saw Bella just as she turned the corner upstairs. I ran after her, and stopped at the bathroom door. I was about to knock when I heard her throwing up.

I sank to my knees. If I hadn't left, Bella wouldn't have been in the meadow, and she wouldn't have been kidnapped. There was no telling how dirty and uncomfortable she felt.

"Bella, please, let me in." I said after awhile.

"I don't want you to see me." Bella whispered. She knew I would hear her.

"But I do."

The toilet flushed, and then the door slowly unlocked. Bella was lying in a heap on the floor, crying and shaking.

I reached for her, but she slapped my hand away. "Don't!"

I reached again, and even though she slapped at my hands, I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly to me.

"No, Edward, no!" Bella cried.

"Bella…calm down. You're safe now." I said.

"I know that I'm safe. But I feel so…" She stopped.

Carefully, I stood, still holding her, and turned on the water for the bathtub. I set her down on the edge of the tub.

"I'll wait out-"

"Stay." She interrupted.

I nodded. She lifted her arms, and I pulled the T-shirt off slowly. I went to kiss her neck, but she stopped me.

"I'll feel better after I'm clean." She insisted.

"Alright."

She took off her jeans, and I turned while she slipped off her bra and underwear. When I heard her climb into the water, I came and sat next to the tub, pulling my knees into my chest.

It was silent except for Bella washing her body. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Bella…did that man…did he touch you?" I asked.

"He wanted to."

"We don't have to talk about this if-"

"I was kneeling next to the tree, and I thought that you were leaving me for good. Then I thought about your family leaving, and I couldn't breathe. When I stood, he grabbed me, and put a knife to my throat. Then he ripped my shirt off, and dragged me to his cabin. I tried to fight him, but he ended up throwing me on the bed, and was unzipping my jeans when Alice busted in."

I clenched my teeth. That guy deserved more than a broken neck.

"It's all my fault."

Bella came down to where I was, and lifted her arm out of the water. "No it's not."

"If I hadn't left…" I buried my head into my knees.

I heard Bella get out of the bath. I felt her towel against my skin as she sat next to me, and buried her head into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have made you so angry."

"I hurt you Bella, when I grabbed your wrists."

"Actually, I was more shocked than hurt." Bella kissed my ear.

I looked up. "I feel like a monster."

"That man is a monster," Bella touched my cheek, "you're a hero."

I hugged her to me, being careful not to make the towel fall off. I kissed her neck, which was still wet. She sighed, and I felt better when she smiled against my shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, holding her away from me.

She stood. "Yes."

The next thing I knew, Bella blushed. "Edward…try not to embarrass me."

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Bella looked away, still blushing, and dropped the towel.

My jaw dropped. It was so unlike Bella.

"Bella-"

"I just want to feel more comfortable around you." She was still looking away.

I crawled to her, and put either hand on her ankles, and ran them all the way up to her waist. I stood, and ran a finger up from her belly button to her throat. Her heart was pounding.

My lips touched hers, and she kissed back. At first she was cautious, but then I let her know it was alright by kissing a little harder.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in a set of pj's I had never seen before. I groaned.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Did you buy me _more_ clothes?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Alice went shopping while you bathed."

I blushed when I remembered. I had let Edward see _me_. My plan had worked a little though…I felt a little more comfortable with my body after letting him see it.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm trying." I said. I lifted my head up onto his shoulder, and saw our legs tangled together.

"Carlisle had a look at you when he and the others returned from hunting. Nothing is broken, but you have a few bruises and scrapes."

"Was I fully clothed?"

"Of course." I saw him roll his eyes.

"Well I didn't know!"

"Bella, I would never let any other man see you naked."

I blushed again. Maybe my plan hadn't worked as much as I thought it had.


	3. Where I First Saved Your Life

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV

"But I _hate_ surprises!" I cried.

"I know," Edward kissed my collar bone, "but you'll get over it."

"It's easy for you to say – I never surprise you."

"On the contrary, meeting you was a surprise."

"Was it a good one?" I smiled.

"A great one."

"Alright you two…enough." Alice pushed us apart. "She's mine until later."

"Take good care of my little danger magnet." Edward laughed.

"Ha-ha, you're _so_ funny." I said sarcastically as he left.

"Alright Bella, for the next two hours, you're mine." Alice smiled.

"What are we doing?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Alice dragged me upstairs, and into Edward's room. "I put these in here this morning. I didn't want Edward to see."

"So in a way, I get to surprise Edward too?"

"Yeah." Alice rummaged through the closet.

"Don't tell me you bought 20 dresses for me." I groaned.

"No – I only bought ten." Alice pulled out a few.

"Alice, I hate when you spend money on me."

"I love it." Alice held a dress up to my body. "Nah."

After a few tries, Alice found a dress for me. It was all black, and reached the tops of my knees. It had thin straps, and had a plunging neckline.

"Ohhhh no." I backed away.

"Come on Bella, I have the perfect shoes to match and I can do your make up all smoky and cool." Alice took a step towards me.

"I can't wear _that_. That dress is for a model."

"Bella, humor me."

I sighed, and grabbed the dress. I pulled it on, and turned to show Alice.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

"Can I-?"

"No, not until you're make up is done and your shoes are on."

Alice sat me down on Edward's bed. He had bought one so that when I was 'spending the night with Alice', we would have a place to sleep.

After an hour of make up torture, Alice gave me the shoes to put on.

"Bella, you're gonna love it." Alice clapped her hands together. She led me into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. Alice had made my eyes look very dark, and she had put a pale colored lip gloss on my lips to make them shiny.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"Thanks, I look pretty." I really meant it.

"You're welcome, but you're always pretty Bella."

"Bella! Are you ready!" Edward yelled.

"He's here?" I squeaked.

Alice laughed. "Yes. Edward, turn around and don't you dare read my mind!"

"Alright!" Edward laughed.

Alice pushed me towards the stairs, and I slowly walked down. Edward turned as I did, and I was pleased when I saw him hold his breath. When I reached him, he traced a line across my throat.

"You look breath taking." Edward whispered.

And I believed him.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella looked amazing. She always did, but she had a certain glow that night.

As I drove, I couldn't help but look over, just to make sure she was really there.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella's hands flew to her cheeks.

"Quite the opposite." I breathed.

I stopped the car.

"What is it?"

I reached over, and closed her eyes. "Keep them closed."

She smiled. "Alright."

I kept driving, and pulled into the parking lot. It was empty, of course, and I parked in the spot I had picked out earlier.

After I helped her out of the car, I led her down a ways, and stopped.

"Alright, open your eyes."

BELLA'S POV

When I looked around, I realized we were in the school parking lot. Edward's car was parked a few spaces down. My truck was right next to me.

A blanket was laid out on the ground, and a basket was set on top of it.

It hit me as I saw the message written in chalk above the blanket.

Where I first saved your life.

I blinked back tears, and looked up to see Edward slowly walking towards me.

"Remember?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's very romantic Edward."

He smiled at my words, and set the boom box he had been carrying on the ground.

"I spent the whole day Thursday listening to songs that I thought reminded me of you and me. It took me a long time to find the perfect one, but I think I found it."

He pushed a button on the boom box, and bowed a little.

I laughed.

"May I have this dance?"

I took his hand. "Of course."

He lifted me so that my feet were on his, and I listened to the words of the song as my head rested on his shoulder.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

I hadn't realized, but by the end of the song, I was crying silent tears.

"Are you alright? We don't have to dance anymore." Edward said, wiping my tears away.

I shook my head, and bent down and pressed another button. The song began playing again, and I stepped on his feet again.

"I'm perfect."

The song played five more times before we finally sat down.

"Wow Edward, you didn't have to do this all for me." I sighed.

"Wait for this." He smiled, and pulled out a bottle of champagne, and two glasses.

"Oh, and what's the special occasion?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Edward set down the bottle and glasses. He took my hand.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella, I am 104 years old. My whole life, I've been empty. Then, you walked into my life, with your clumsiness, your warmth, and your beauty. For 104 years I've been empty…and I don't want to feel that way for the next 104 years."

He pulled a box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond I had ever seen. But the best part was that surrounding the band, were little topaz stones.

"Bella Swan, I have saved your life many times before this. I want you to save mine. Will you marry me?"

All I could do was barely whisper, "Yes."

Then everything went black.

EDWARD'S POV

I couldn't blame her for fainting. She had stopped breathing even when I pulled out the champagne.

I caught her before she fell back, and lay her gently on the ground.

"Bella, my love, wake up." I smiled, and nuzzled her neck.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Yes Edward, yes. I want to marry you."

She sat up, and clunked heads with me. I laughed.

"Are you alright?" I pressed her forehead to mine.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Breathe in…and out." I coaxed.

She laughed, and drew in a shaky breath.

"So you _will_ marry me Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Edward Cullen, I will marry you."

I took her into my arms and spun around and around. She closed her eyes, and laughed as I danced around the parking lot.

When I stopped, she opened her eyes, and kissed my chin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly I felt a raindrop. And then another. Pretty soon, it was raining.

I put Bella down, and began tossing things into the basket, including the boom box. But as I motioned for Bella to follow, she ran at me.

In one move, she threw the basket on the ground and pressed her lips to mine.

I pressed a little harder, holding her close to my body. Our clothes were soaked, her make up was running, and rain was dripping down our faces and into our mouths as we kissed, but we didn't care.


	4. Why Does She Hate Me?

Chapter 4

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in Edward's arms. The night before came rushing back to me, and I smiled as I looked down at the ring on my finger.

"Good morning my love." Edward murmured into my hair.

"Good morning." I sighed happily.

"You talked last night."

"Don't I every night?"

"Last night was by far the best."

I blushed. "What did I say?"

"You said, 'Yes Edward Cullen, I will be Mrs. Cullen.' And then you sighed deeply and said, 'I love you Mr. Edward Cullen.'"

I looked up at him. "I do love you Mr. Edward Cullen."

"And I love you Mrs. Bella Cullen."

We snuggled for a second, and then Edward lifted me into his arms.

"Come, let's tell my family that you said yes."

"Wait Edward! Let me get dressed." I scrambled into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a random shirt I had grabbed.

"Alright I'm ready!" I ran right into Edward.

"Bella, you do know that you are wearing my shirt?"

I looked down at Edward's white, button up shirt. "Oh."

"Don't change – I like it on you."

I blushed as he kissed my cheek.

"Now let's go." He smiled.

I held his hand as we walked downstairs. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting at the table when we got downstairs.

"We have some news." Edward smiled even bigger. He nudged me.

I blushed. "We're engaged."

"I knew it Bella!" Alice squealed, running to me. She hugged me and danced around the kitchen.

"Congratulations you two." Carlisle shook Edward's hand, and Esme gave me a warm hug.

"I would say 'Welcome to the family', but you've been apart of this family since Edward first met you." Esme said.

I wiped away a tear, and Carlisle gave me a hug as Emmett and Jasper pounded Edward on the back, and whispered pieces of advice to him.

"Now you're officially a Cullen, kid." Emmett gave me a hug, and then Jasper gave me a hug.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

That's when Rosalie stormed in.

"Rosalie, Bella and I are engaged." Edward announced as she glided past us.

"Terrific." Rosalie kept walking, and we heard her slam the door.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"Nah, she's just jealous." Emmett winked, and went up the stairs.

"Jealous?"

"Because you're human." Edward said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Edward reassured me.

"I hope so."

"Where are you two headed?" Esme asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think we're heading over to Bella's."

"Well just remember to get her fed. She's looking skinny."

I blushed.

EDWARD'S POV

Bella had been grateful to shower when we reached her house. When I knew she had gotten into the shower, I quietly opened the door, and sat on the counter.

I heard her humming the lullaby I always hummed her before she went to sleep. Then it stopped, and I heard her humming the song I had played for her.

"In the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there." She sang off tune.

I laughed quietly.

"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here." I sang softly.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. She turned off the water, and reached her arm out to search for a towel.

I laughed and handed one to her.

"I can't believe you were listening to me. How long have you been sitting there?" Bella hissed.

"Only a few minutes."

Bella stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around her. She was soaking wet.

"Bella, are you mad?" I asked, going to her.

"Yes." She went to walk around me.

"Don't be mad." I turned her around and pressed my lips to hers.

She broke away and went to the sink. She brushed through her wet hair, looking in the mirror as she did.

"Bella," I sat down on the toilet, "may I watch you get ready?"

She looked interested. "Why?"

"I never have before."

Her eyebrows lowered. "Alright."

I watched as she finished brushing her hair, and then towel dried it. When it was a little drier, she plugged in a blow dryer.

I watched as she tilted her head to blow dry her hair, and then I watched as she brushed through it when it was all dry. She then brushed her teeth, and then reached for the pile of clothes that had been sitting on the floor.

She turned away from me as she dropped the towel, and quickly got into her underwear and bra. When those were on, she turned back to face me.

When she was fully dressed, she started cleaning up.

"How was it?" She asked jokingly, reaching into the shower for something.

"Interesting. I like watching you do things like that."

"Well good."

As she walked past me, I pulled her onto my lap so that she was straddling me. She put her head on my shoulder, and I took in her scent. She smelled delicious, so enticing.

I kissed the side of her neck, and, just to make her squirm, I put my cold hands on the skin that was exposed between where her jeans started and where her shirt ended.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, pulling my hands away.

I laughed.

Then it was silent. I listened to her breathing, while running my hand up and down her back.

We were interrupted when her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She raised her head, blushing. "A little."

I laughed, and carried her downstairs, and sat her in a chair.

"What'll it be?"

"I can get it." She went to get up.

"Just let me."

"Cereal is fine."

I went to her fridge and pulled out the carton of milk.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Should I talk to Rosalie? I want her to like me."

I sighed, and handed her a bowl and spoon. "Rosalie _does_ like you. She's just jealous."

"Well there is something that can be done about that." Bella said as I went to get the cereal.

"Bella, we can talk about this…but can't we talk later?"

"As long as you promise we'll talk about it."

I set the cereal in front of her. "I promise."

BELLA'S POV

After I had eaten, while Edward put my dishes in the sink, I ran up the stairs to hide.

"Don't even try to hide from me Bella!" I heard him run up the stairs.

I stayed behind my bedroom door. He ran in, and playfully looked around.

"Hmm, where could she be?" He then shut the door, and threw me over his shoulders.

"Since when are you a wrestler?" I asked as he spun me around.

"Since now." He laughed, and tossed me gently on the bed.

But that wasn't the end of it. He then leaped on me, tickling me all over.

"Ed-Edward s-stop I can't…I can't BREATHE!" I laughed.

He just kept laughing. Finally he stopped tickling me, and I lay on the bed, breathing hard.

Edward laid next to me, listening to me breathe. When it had returned to normal, he propped himself up with his elbow.

"Bella," his fingers tiptoed up my arm, "I want to change you. But I have to wait for the right time."

"When will that be?" I asked.

"Well I want to change you before we get married, but not until after we finish school, which is only a few more days."

"When would a good time be?"

"I was thinking that after we graduate, you can move in with us, and I can change you then."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Of course Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…all of you want me to move in?"

"I talked it over with everyone. Nobody has a problem with it-"

"Except Rosalie?" I asked, sitting up.

Edward sat up too. "Once you're turned, she'll stop acting this way."

"I just wish she wouldn't be jealous. Does she know how jealous I am of her?"

"Why?" Edward held me to him.

"She's drop dead gorgeous…" I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"She's _drop dead_ gorgeous."

Edward laughed.

"Right there is two reasons I'm jealous."

"But Bella, _you're_ beautiful."

"I just don't see it. Last night I did, but regularly I don't see myself like that."

Edward kissed my hair. "Well I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

I blushed.

"I'm going to miss that."

"What?"

"You blushing…I'm going to miss that when I change you."

"I promise that from now, until you change me…I'll blush as much as you want."

Edward smiled. "You don't even have to promise, you blush a lot anyways."

He made me blush again, and laughed.

"See?"

EDWARD'S POV

While Bella and I were watching TV, I ran home for a little while. I had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked before I had gone.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at the table.

"Rosalie can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, sitting down.

"Why, what did I do?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I just wondered if you could make more of an effort to be kinder to Bella. She's upset because she thinks you don't like her."

"I don't like her."

"You can't say that, you don't even know her."

"She's annoying Edward."

I stood up, and the chair tipped over. "Everyone else gave Bella a chance and everyone else in this family loves her except you. Why?"

"I told you Edward."

"That's not a good reason."

Emmett opened his mouth, but shut it when he realized that Rosalie would surely bite his head off if he tried to help.

"This conversation is over Edward." Rosalie stood and put her hands on her hips.

I turned around.

"It would have been better if you hadn't met her anyways."

I snarled, and threw myself across the room at her. I pinned her to the ground.

"Take it back!" I growled.

She kicked me backwards, and flew at me. "I will not!"

We wrestled around on the ground, until Emmett grabbed Rosalie, and Alice came running in to restrain me.

"She was talking bad about Bella!" I snarled. Alice held me tighter.

"Emmett, get her out of here!" Alice shouted.

Emmett carried Rosalie off, who was kicking and screaming.

Alice finally let me go.

"Why does she have to be that way?" I asked, picking the chair up.

"She's just jealous Edward."

"She's still pissing me off." I stormed out, making my way back to Bella's.

I took my anger out on the ground as my feet stomped against it. I reached underneath the mat on the porch for the key when I reached the house. I unlocked the door and went inside.

The TV was still on, and as I circled the couch, I saw Bella, curled into a ball, asleep.

I took the remote from her hand, and carried her up to her room. I pushed back the covers, and laid her in bed. Then I climbed in with her, and held her close.

"I love you." I murmured against her cheek.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. But I remembered falling asleep on the couch?

"I'm sorry Edward." I moaned, covering my face with my hands.

"For what?" He brought my hands away from my face.

"Last night was our last night to stay up together before Charlie gets back, and before finals."

"Don't worry about it Bella. You needed sleep anyways." He stroked my cheek.

"I need a human minute," I got up, "and if you're going to come in, make yourself known."

He laughed as I ran into the bathroom.

I skipped the shower, and instead just changed clothes and brushed my teeth. When I finished, I joined Edward on the bed.

I ran my fingers along his chest, and went to pull it off. Edward sat up so I could, and I smelled the fabric before realizing that Edward was watching me.

I blushed, and set the shirt on the floor.

"I smell you all the time." Edward laughed.

I went back to his chest, tracing little pictures into his perfect abs. I bent down, and kissed several places on his chest, places that I hoped would make Edward shiver.

"Alright, my turn." He cleared his throat.

He sat up, and gently pushed me on my back. He raised my arms above my head, and they dangled off the edge of the bed.

He then put his hands on my hips, and slid them upward very slowly. He hesitated. I knew where he wanted to go.

I took in a deep breath, and led his hands underneath my shirt. His touch was chilling. I knew he wouldn't go all the way, nor did I want him to. That was something we had to wait for.

"Your skin is so warm." He smiled, and let his hands linger on my stomach for a little while, before pulling them back out. He then placed a light kiss in the middle of my stomach, and lay down so that his head rested on my shoulder.

I encircled my arms around him.

"This is different. You usually hold me." I said, rubbing my cheek against his hair.

"If you don't like it, I can sit up."

"Don't be silly."

For what seemed like years we laid there. Edward seemed to like being held. I never realized that maybe, Edward needed me to do things like that once in awhile.


	5. The Last Day

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

I didn't want Bella going to that party.

"Bella why do you even _want_ to go?" I asked as she came back into the room.

"It's not that I want to, it's just something I think I need to do. Some of the people from school want to see me, so I'll just make an appearance and then come home."

She put her newly dried hair up into a pony tail.

"But school is over, didn't these people already see you yesterday?"

"Edward, I'll be gone for two hours. While I'm gone, you can go feed or do something with your family."

I got up, and grabbed a hold of her. "I don't want anyone else to be with you."

"Oh Edward, are you worried about Mike?"

Bingo.

"If he even looks at you wrong-"

"Don't worry. I'll say hey and that will be it."

I growled.

"Well I have to get ready…so if you want to stick around…"

"No, I'll leave you to get ready." I went to the window. "I'll be there to pick you up, alright?"

She followed me, and kissed the back of my neck. "I'll be waiting."

BELLA'S POV

"You look very nice Bella." Charlie said.

I pulled at the sundress. "Gee thanks."

"Really, you do."

I gave him a smile, and waited at the door. Jessica was picking me up, and from there we were going to a party that a few seniors were throwing.

I missed Edward like crazy, and he had only been gone 20 minutes. I wondered if he missed me yet.

I saw the headlights in the driveway, and turned.

"Jessica's here dad."

"Alright, just have fun and be careful." Charlie watched me run to Jessica's car.

"Hey Bella, nice dress. I told you white was your color!" Jessica smiled.

"Thanks, you look nice too."

"So why didn't Edward come?"

"I think he was going to spend time with family, and anyways he isn't interested in that kind of thing."

"Well maybe it's for the best – he seems a little possessive to me."

The rest of the ride after that was silent. I didn't like Jessica talking about Edward that way. I got the feeling that she only said those things because she wanted Edward.

We pulled up to the house, and I got out quickly. I hoped time would fly.

Inside it wasn't too noisy except for music and different groups chattering. The one person I didn't want to see saw me quickly, and strode over.

"Bella, you made it!" Mike gave me a hug.

"Yeah." I bit my lip as he let go.

"Where's Cullen?"

"_Edward_ didn't come tonight."

Jessica opened the door. Mike looked her way, and then looked back at me.

"Well I'll talk to you later Bella."

I smiled and walked away to find someone else to talk to.

EDWARD'S POV

I pulled up to the house, careful so as not to bring attention to myself. If Mike was anywhere near Bella, I would suck him dry.

I got out of the car and listened for Mike's thoughts.

_Bella's lookin' pretty hot tonight. It's a good thing Cullen didn't show._

I gritted my teeth, and tried desperately not to find Mike and bash his skull in.

_Alright there she goes up to the balcony. Here it goes._

I dashed around the house to the back. Sure enough, I saw Bella on the balcony, looking out into the trees. Her face was bored. I smiled.

When I saw Mike come and stand next to her, my smile faded.

"Hey Bella, are you having fun?" Mike asked.

"I guess." Bella shrugged, and tried to scoot away.

"So how are things with Cullen?"

"His name is Edward. And things are great, in fact, we're moving in together."

I laughed. There's my girl.

"Moving in? Isn't that a bit soon?" Mike put his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Actually Mike, it isn't, and if you don't mind, I think I'll go now. This is uncomfortable." Bella turned to leave.

"Wait, Bella I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Bella, I'm dumping Jessica tonight. I never liked her, I always liked you. There's this thing this weekend and I was-"

"I'm not having this conversation with you Mike. I'm dating Edward, and I don't like you like that."

"You know, I'm tired of you not listening. You're going to go out with me."

That's when Mike grabbed Bella and shook her. I turned and darted for the front of the house, and raced inside.

When I opened the door to the balcony, Mike released Bella, and she nearly fell to the ground.

"H-hey Cullen, we were just talking."

I charged at Mike, and gave him a good punch in the face. Then another. Then another. The last one wasn't as hard as the others. I didn't want to kill him.

"Get up." I grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt, and jerked him to his feet.

"What the-"

"If you _ever_ touch Bella, or so much as glance her way, I will hunt you down and kill you." I growled in his face.

Bella's hand was on my shoulder, and so I dropped Mike on the ground.

"Let's go." I picked Bella up, and carried her down to the car.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling out.

"I'm fine." Bella smiled at me.

"What?" I glanced over.

"Thanks."

I smiled. "I should be saying thank you too."

"Why?"

"For saying all those nice things about me." I grabbed her hand.

"You're welcome."

I looked at the ring on her finger. "I love seeing that on you."

"I love wearing it."

"You didn't tell Charlie did you?"

"No. I kept the ring in my hand the whole time."

"Bella?"

She looked over at me with those eyes that could have melted me. "What?"

"What do you think of getting married in the winter?"

BELLA'S POV

Today was the last day. It was the last day to breathe. It was the last day to blush. It was the last day to be warm.

I had been living with the Cullens' for a week, and it was finally time to be changed.

I woke up with Edward lying on top of me. His head was on my chest, and our legs were tangled together.

I raked my fingers through his hair to let him know I was awake.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Good morning."

He lifted his head, and took me into an embrace. "Today is the day."

"Yes it is."

We sat for a long time before I got up.

"I need a human minute." I got up and was about to open the door when my heart broke, and I knew Edward's was breaking too.

It was my last human minute.

In the shower, I cried quietly so Edward wouldn't hear. I wanted to be changed so badly, but it hadn't fully sunk in that it was my last day to be human. It was emotional.

After I showered and brushed my teeth, I rejoined Edward. Everything was set. At around noon, Edward would change me. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were going to stick around and the others were going hunting.

"Bella, I love your underwear." Edward said suddenly.

"What?" I blushed furiously, and realized that Edward was probably going to be saying things like that for the next two hours.

We snuggled in the bed for a long time. Every once in awhile, he would bury his head in my chest or say something embarrassing. I knew it was hard for Edward, but I also knew he was excited.

When noon rolled around, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came in.

"It's time Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded.

"If you need anything, just call."

"Good luck Bella." Alice hugged me tightly.

"Thanks."

Then it was time.

Edward laid me out on the bed, making me as comfortable as possible.

"Jasper is going to try and calm you down if the pain gets to be too much. If you need anything at all, just ask and I'll get it for you." Edward explained everything to me.

"Everything is going to be fine." I assured Edward.

"I know." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. I knew there was one more thing to do.

"Edward look." I flashed him quickly.

Then, for one final time, I blushed.

EDWARD'S POV

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Bella took in a deep breath. "Yes."

I gave her one final kiss, and then put my lips to her throat. She gave a little yelp when my fangs first entered her skin. Once I started sucking, she shouted a little. It would only get worse from there.

After the first few minutes were over, she started thrashing and screaming. Tears flew from her eyes.

Jasper calmed her down, and it knocked her out for a good couple of hours.

Alice came to stay with me.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked. Bella was still knocked out, but she whimpered in her sleep.

"Yes, it's just going to take time." Alice said.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. I held her tighter. It killed me to see her in this pain.

"Alice," I said, trying not to break down, "I think I need to do this alone."

Alice nodded, and left.

BELLA'S POV

All I remembered was the fire. It had been the most painful experience.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was holding me tightly to his body, whispering words of comfort against my hair.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella…thank God." Edward cradled me so that I could see his face.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days. It's over Bella." Edward kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

Edward laughed. "You just went through hell and you ask how I'm feeling?"

"I heard you in my sleep."

He frowned. "It was hard to watch you be in so much pain."

"Now we can be together forever." I touched his face.

"Forever." He smiled.

"Edward…there's something I want to do." I said.

"Alright."

"Stay right here." I got up, and grabbed a few things before running to the bathroom.

I slipped on the Victoria's Secret lingerie that Alice had bought me, and then pulled on one of Edward's T-shirts.

But that was when I saw myself in the mirror.

I was very fit and very skinny. My hair had gotten a shade darker, and my eyes were the color of blood. My skin was pale, but it suited me for once. I looked better than I ever had.

Edward hadn't moved since I had been gone.

I closed the door, and stood against it.

"What are you-"

Edward stopped when I pulled the T-shirt off.

"Well? Aren't you going to come and get me Mr. Edward Cullen?"

In an instant, Edward had me pinned to the door, and we were kissing. We had always dreamed that someday, we would be able to kiss that way, and now we were.

Somewhere in that make out session, Edward had ripped his shirt off. Still kissing, he lifted me into his arms and threw me on the bed.

You know what happened next.

Edward let out a low whistle. "What do you have to say Mrs. Bella Cullen?"

"You're an animal." I murmured against his skin.

Edward smiled. "Now all we have to do is get through the fall, and you'll be the official Mrs. Masen-Cullen."

"I already feel like I am."

"Everyone wants to see you." Edward said suddenly. He was dressed in a flash.

"Alright, alright." I dressed in an outfit that Alice had picked out for me. Simple jeans and a low cut, long sleeved, red shirt. It showed off my newly toned stomach.

"Why would you dress in something that I just want to rip off of you?" Edward groaned, but he smiled.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes, and followed Edward downstairs.

"May I present the new Bella?" Edward announced.

I quickly walked down the stairs, and waited to see what everyone thought.

_Wow. Bella looks amazing._

_Damn, I hope Alice doesn't catch me staring._

_Who is **that**?_

_She looks pretty good._

"I heard all of that." I said.

"Of course. Because I changed you, you have my mind reading power." Edward put an arm around me, and gave Emmett and Jasper the look of death.

"Chill Edward." Jasper chuckled.

Alice gave him a quick whack in the back of the head.

"You look amazing Bella." She gave me a hug.

"I know…you already told me. Well, you thought it."

"Bella and I are going to go out for awhile." Edward put an arm around me.

"Are you taking her to feed?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "We should be back in a couple of hours."

In the car, I wrung my hands nervously.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked, reaching over to take my hand.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Feeding isn't that hard. It's-"

"Not about feeding. I'm worried about telling Charlie and my mom about us being engaged and about me being a vampire."

Edward laughed.

"What's so funny?" I shot him a glare.

"You're worried about your parents accepting you…not about that fact that you have to maul an animal to drink its blood?"

"So?"

He shook his head. "You're amazing."

EDWARD'S POV

I parked the car and jumped out. Bella stepped out, but once her feet touched the cement, she fell forward.

Of course I caught her.

"Bella?" I asked, looking her over.

"I'm alright; I'm just a little weak from the past few days…and earlier." She smiled up at me.

"Well I'm going to enjoy this." He slung me on his back.

_I don't know the next time I'll be able to do this._

With Bella as a vampire, she wouldn't need me to carry her around.

_Don't worry Edward; I'll let you carry me once in awhile._

"I forgot that you can read my mind." I smiled as I dodge the trees.

Bella nuzzled her head against my back.

Finally I came to a stop when I caught scent of a deer nearby. Bella slowly climbed down, her strength returning from smelling breakfast.

"Do you want me to get this one?" I asked.

"I just want to see how it's done. Then I'll get the next one."

I nodded, and slowly approached the deer.

I leaped at it, snapping its neck with my jaws. Bella approached, and I allowed her to drink. I had already eaten.

When she was finished, her eyes lightened a little. I wiped the blood from her mouth with my hand, and licked it off.

"Do you think that you can handle it today? If you're too weak, I can catch another one." I touched her cheek.

"No, I can get it." Bella stepped forward, and then took off running. I followed, keeping a small distance. She finally stopped when another deer walked into her path.

She lunged at it, grabbing it around the hind legs. She threw it against a tree, and I heard something snap. She drank as it writhed in pain. When she was done, she turned.

"Was that okay?" She asked, wiping her chin.

I laughed. "It was fine. It will come naturally to you."

She smiled, and then frowned. "And now…"

I hugged her to me. "And now we go and give your dad the wonderful news."


	6. Charlie's Bullets

Chapter 6

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella, Edward. Is everything alright?" Charlie asked, opening the door.

"Everything is fine. Can we come in?" She asked. I had my hand in hers, and she was nearly breaking it off.

"Of course." Charlie smiled, and let us in.

Bella and I sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"So, what brings you two over here?"

"Well," she looked at me, "we have two big announcements."

"Oh?" Charlie looked nervous.

"Yes. The first being the hardest. Dad…I'm a vampire."

Charlie laughed. "Nice one Bella. Now really what is it?"

Bella's eyebrows rose.

"Y-you're serious?" Charlie turned white.

"Dad, the Cullen family are all vampires. Edward changed me a few days ago."

"This is a lot to take on." Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"I know. But I'm so happy Dad. I loved Edward the first time I saw him, and now we can be together forever."

Charlie sighed. "As long as you're happy Bells."

"I just have to tell Mom." Bella sighed.

"And what was the second announcement?" Charlie asked, looking from me to Bella.

Bella bit her lip, and looked at me.

_Can you take this one Edward? I barely got that last one out._

_Of course my love._

"Mr. Swan," Edward took the ring from my hand and placed it on my finger so Charlie could see, "Bella and I are engaged to be married on Christmas Eve."

"Engaged? Isn't that a bit soon?" Charlie turned whiter.

"No, in fact if it were our choice, we'd have been married the first day we met. But, we needed to give everyone some time." Bella said.

"What is your mom going to say?" Charlie sighed.

"I don't know, but I have to call her tonight." Bella looked like she was going to throw up.

"Bella," Charlie came to Bella and took her other hand, "I'm proud of you for coming and telling me. Why don't you let me call your mom?"

Bella shot up, and hugged Charlie. She was careful not to kill him.

"Dad I love you so much!"

"I love you too Bells."

BELLA'S POV

I sat on the porch of the Cullen house, looking up at the sky. It was dark, except for the stars that twinkled. The moon was hidden by a cloud.

Carlisle and Esme had been delighted with the change, and had both congratulated me. Alice decided to help me pick out the perfect dress. She had explained to me that vampire weddings are sort of like human weddings, but have some differences.

Everyone at a vampire wedding wore white, except for the bride and groom. They wore black. The vows were a bit different, and the weddings usually took place outside, at night.

Now, as I sat outside, I wondered how I could be so lucky.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Rosalie, standing in the doorway.

"Sure." I patted on the space next to me.

She sat down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've been a pain in the ass ever since Edward first met you. It's just…well I was jealous because you were human. I wish I would have gotten to know you before Edward changed you." She looked away.

I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it Rosalie, now we have forever to get to know each other."

She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Edward was right about you. Everyone in this family loves you. And so do I."

I sighed happily. "So, do you want to help Alice and I pick out the perfect wedding dress?"

She laughed. "Of course. You do know that it has to be black?"

"Yeah. What did yours look like?"

Rosalie sighed. "My dress was short in the front, but it had a long train in the back. It was beautiful."

"Sounds beautiful."

Rosalie stood, and she helped me up. "Edward will be waiting for you."

"It was nice talking to you Rosalie."

"You too Bella."

EDWARD'S POV

I heard Bella walk up the stairs, so I came out into the hallway.

She smiled, and walked a little faster. "Edward."

I held my arms out to hold her, but she fell forward, and I had to leap out to catch her.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess I'm still a little weak." She laughed. "Sorry."

"It's expected." I carried her into the room, and lay her on the bed.

"How did your talk go?" I pulled my shirt off, and stripped down to my boxers.

"Great. You were right – she was just jealous." Bella put her arms around me when I lay next to her, and put her head on my chest.

"I told you." I smoothed her hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"You do want to get married…right?"

_Of course Bella. Why would you even ask me something like that?_

_You seem tense._

_That's because you're making me tense._

"I'm sorry." She scooted away.

I pulled her right back around, and pressed my lips firmly to hers.

"In a good way Bella."

"Like you made me?"

"Made?" I kissed her again.

"Shut up…you know you still dazzle me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

BELLA'S POV

"Come on Bella! We have to find your dress!" Alice called.

"Yeah Bella." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice, and laughed.

"I'm coming." I dragged my feet in Alice and Rosalie's direction.

We had been to three stores and we _still_ hadn't found the perfect dress. Nobody seemed to have good black dresses.

"Let's try this place." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into a store.

"May I help you?" A woman with crazy hair approached us.

"We need your best, black dresses." Alice said.

"Alright, I'll set up a room."

In the mean time, Rosalie found us a bench to sit on. I breathed a sigh of relief to not be moving.

"Come on Bella, you aren't tired are you?"

"I'm tired of shopping." I grumbled.

"Just hold on a little longer. If we don't find anything soon we'll head home." Alice smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The lady returned fairly quickly. When she did, Rosalie stood.

"Well, I have to make a stop somewhere; I'll meet you here in about 20 minutes."

"Alright." We waved, and Rosalie walked out.

We followed the lady back to the dressing rooms, and stepped inside the room marked four.

"If you need anything else, just come and find me. My name is Marsha."

"Thanks Marsha." Alice smiled, and shut the door.

The first dress was a catastrophe. The inside was itchy and the outside was worn and even had a few stains on it.

"Here Bella, try this one." Alice handed me a dress, and helped me pull it on.

I looked in the mirror, and turned. It was long, and ended around my feet. A slit went up the side, revealing some leg. The neckline was reasonable, but my breasts hung out. A sheer, black fabric hung off the back.

"Bella, it's gorgeous. You have to wear this one."

"But what about the others?"

"Screw them. This one is perfect."

I smiled. "It is nice isn't it?"

"Edward will love it."

"Oh no! We can't show him until the wedding."

"Why not?"

"Payback. I want him to be surprised."

Alice smiled. "I agree."

I slipped the dress off, and we took it to the front.

Alice pulled out a credit card.

"No Alice! I pay." I tried to snatch it.

"No, it's Jasper and I's wedding gift."

I groaned as she paid for the dress. Rosalie walked in, hiding a bag behind her back.

"Ready to go?" She asked, keeping far away from me.

"Yes." I said suspiciously.

"Don't worry Bella; it's just some things I got for myself. Private things." Rosalie winked, and led the way to the car.

Back at the house, Edward was playing the piano. I gave the dress to Alice to hide, and joined him on the bench.

He smiled to let me know I saw him, but continued playing.

I rested my head on his shoulder, humming along with the song. It was my lullaby. Every night, even now when I couldn't sleep, he hummed it for me.

When he was done, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you find your dress?" He asked.

"Maybe."

_Come on Bella, I want to see it._

_Stay out of my head Edward. I won't give it away. This is revenge._

He laughed. "Alright my love, you win."

"Finally."

He kissed my forehead.

"Oh! Charlie called."

I froze, and then lifted my head. "What did he say? He called Renee didn't he?"

"Calm down. Everything is fine. Renee needed some time for everything to sink in, but she called Charlie back this morning to tell him that she was flying in for the wedding."

I breathed in slowly. "This is unbelievable. I expected them to freak out."

"Yes. I'm surprised as well."

"I was waiting for Charlie to shoot you."

Edward laughed. "I can dodge bullets."

I moved my mouth to his ear. "If he ever finds out what we did after I was changed, I guarantee he won't miss."


	7. Anatomy Of A Vampire Wedding

Chapter 7

EDWARD'S POV

"Attention class." Alice said jokingly, snapping her fingers.

Bella and I were sitting next to each other at the table, while Alice paced back and forth on the other side of the room. She was going to take us through the wedding step by step.

"Now, the first part of the wedding is called The Walk Of The Bride." Alice pointed to Bella.

"Don't tell me I have to walk on hot coals." Bella laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "May I continue?"

Bella nodded, suppressing more laughter.

_Yeah may we please move on?"_

_Shut up Edward._

"Alright, now Bella, you're going to walk all the way from the house, and down to where the carpet is rolled down the middle of the where the chairs are set up. When you've gotten this far, everyone will then turn to face you. Edward will then meet you halfway down the carpet."

Alice grabbed us up out of our chairs, and pulled us together.

"Then, Edward will put a corsage on your wrist, and Bella," she motioned to my chest, "you will put a rose in his jacket pocket."

She waited until I pretended to slip something on Bella's wrist, and Bella then slipped an imaginary rose into my pocket.

"Then, you will make your way down the carpet, and stop at the end. This part is a little tricky, so watch me."

Alice stood next to Bella.

"Bella, your hands will be like this." Alice outstretched her arms, and folded her hands together. She then switched sides, and waited for Bella to fold her hands.

"Now Edward, you will enclose her folded hands with yours."

I held Bella's hands under mine. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that." Alice nodded, and then ran around to the other side of us.

"Is this where you all bless us?" Bella asked.

"Yes, yes, just as Rosalie mentioned. Charlie and Renee will bless you both first, and then Emmett and Rosalie, and then Jasper and I."

"Now Edward, after each person blesses you, you must repeat The Promise Of The Husband."

"And what is that?"

"You must say, 'I promise to protect Bella Swan, with all of my heart and with all of my soul.'"

I looked deep into Bella's eyes. "I promise to protect Bella Swan, with all of my heart, and with all of my soul."

Alice turned my head to face her. "Except you're saying it to us. Alright?"

"Yes." My eyes returned to Bella's.

"Now then, after you've been blessed, you will turn to face Carlisle and Esme, who will be standing in front of you." Alice turned us to face the imaginary Carlisle and Esme. She took their place.

"This is it." Bella nodded to Alice.

"This is where we become husband and wife."

"Edward, put your arm around Bella, and Bella, you do the same."

I slipped my arm around Bella, and she slipped her arm around me. I smiled down at her. If only Alice were licensed to do this sort of thing.

"Then Esme will kiss your foreheads, and give you her blessing before sitting down. Then Carlisle will marry you."

"Alice, could you show us the vows? I'm afraid I'm going to forget." Bella laughed.

"Don't worry, Carlisle says them for you. You just agree to them, but I'll show you anyways."

She cleared her throat, and tried to sound as manly as possible.

"Edward Cullen, do you wish to be bonded eternally by marriage to Bella Swan?"

"Yes." I said, looking down at Bella.

"Bella Swan, do you wish to be bonded eternally by marriage to Edward Cullen?"

She took in an unnecessary breath. "Yes."

"Then I no longer speak to you as Bella Swan, but as Bella Cullen. I now pronounce you, forever more, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

I grabbed Bella, and flung her down so that she almost hit the floor.

"What are you-"

I pressed my lips to hers, and she pressed hers back. If Alice hadn't interrupted, I'm sure I would have carried her upstairs for some…physical activity.

"Alright, alright enough." Alice pulled us back up.

"Well we won't do it like that." Bella laughed.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"Remember what I said about Charlie?"

We laughed.

"Oh," Alice said in a quiet voice, "did I mention that according to vampire tradition, you have to be separated a week before the wedding?"

BELLA'S POV

Why did I feel like half of my body was being ripped off? I felt a pain rising from my stomach and into my chest. No Edward for a week?

After Alice had told us, we had tried to spend as much time together as possible, Edward and I. But it seemed that a week before the wedding came too soon.

"I can't leave you." I murmured against his cheek.

We were on the porch, and he was holding me in an embrace that seemed to say, I don't want to let go…never!

"I don't want you to leave me." Edward said into my shoulder.

Alice was waiting a few steps away, the car already started. I would be staying with Charlie for the next week.

"The rules are unfair. Let's break them."

Edward laughed, and pulled his head up. "I wish we could."

"Come on Bella, it's time." Alice said from behind.

"We aren't even allowed to speak to each other through our minds." I grumbled.

"Bella, a week will pass by so fast. I will be seeing you soon. At our wedding."

I smiled. At our wedding.

"Bella!" Alice shouted in a tired voice.

"Goodbye my love." Edward kissed my lips very softly.

When our lips parted, he took hold of my hand.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Alright, time to go." Alice grabbed my other hand, and pulled.

Slowly, Edward and I's hands were being pulled apart. Finally, my fingers left his, and I suddenly felt empty.

I couldn't bear to turn around and watch his perfect figure disappear.

"Don't worry Bella, a week passes by fast." Alice smiled.

"Just my luck, it will take a lifetime."

"After this week, you and Edward will be together for a lifetime."

"I know."

The rest of the drive was quiet. I looked out the window, hoping to see Edward running after us. But he wasn't.

The trees whizzed past, making them run together like a little kid's finger painting.

But then, a splash of black was added to the green and brown pallet. I stared as the smudge of black, moved, back into the trees. Whatever it was seemed to be hiding now.

"Alice did you see that?" I asked, pointing.

"See what?" Alice looked confused.

"Never mind." I waved my hand, and looked back, as the black figure stared back.

When Alice had dropped me off, I went into my room. It was still the same, but it was empty. The bed was still there, with reminders of nights Edward and I spent together.

"Bella are you asleep?" He had asked one night as he lay there, holding me.

"No, why? What is it?" I had lifted my head to see his eyes. They were sad.

"I was just thinking," he smoothed my hair, "about James."

I shuddered. "Don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't think about him. I'm here now."

"It's not just James. I keep thinking about all of the things in this world that could hurt you…or take you from me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And then he hummed my lullaby.

I sat on the bed, trying to imagine his arms around me. I tried to imagine our talks. I tried to see his godlike face. I missed him already.

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, coming onto the porch.

"Hey Carlisle." I sighed.

He laughed. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You know we all love Bella. We're all…so glad that she came into your life."

I looked at Carlisle. He looked back at me.

"We were all worried that you would never find the one you loved."

"Well I found her now." I patted his knee.

"Don't ever let her go. She's good for you."

"I won't."

Then it was quiet. The wind blew gently through the trees, and I thought of Bella's hair blowing in the wind when we ran.

"Edward!" She would shout, catching up.

"I'm going to beat you!"

But she would always keep me guessing. Sometimes I did beat her. Others, she leaped ahead of me, and sat, waiting.

"What took you so long?" She would laugh.

"We have forever."

And then she would pull me on top of her, and we would kiss under the sky.

"Edward?"

I snapped out of my memories. "Yes?"

"For after the wedding, do you have anything planned?"

"No…but I want to do something special."

Carlisle scooted closer. "I think I have an idea."

BELLA'S POV

"Hey Bella." Charlie said. He sounded nervous.

_I hope Bella has everything under control._

"Don't worry Dad, Edward took me feeding before I got here." I sat down at the table across from him.

"I'm not worrying."

"Dad, I can read your mind."

His mouth dropped open. "Vampires can read minds?"

"Well, some of them. Each one kind of has a special power. Edward and I have the mind reading gift."

"Alright then, what am I thinking?"

Just then, his stomach growled.

I laughed. "You're thinking you want something to eat."

"No fair." He smiled.

I got up and turned the stove on. "So when is Renee coming in?"

"She should be here the day before the wedding. I told her she could stay here."

"What about Phil?" I cracked an egg into the pan I had gotten out.

"He couldn't make it I guess."

"Oh."

I added a few surprises to the eggs, and then handed them to Charlie.

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem."

I watched as he ate. He chewed, and then looked up at me.

"Do you still eat…regular food?"

"No, it doesn't taste the same. I could if I wanted to though." I grabbed a chunk of green pepper from his plate, and popped it into my mouth.

Doing that reminded me of the time I asked Edward if he could eat food.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

EDWARD'S POV

"So Carlisle, remind me later to thank you." I smiled.

It was the day before the wedding, and I had been rehearsing his idea to surprise Bella since he had suggested it.

"Why wait, thank me now." He laughed.

I finished up, and joined him outside the tent. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I had set up a tent for the little gathering after the wedding. Rosalie had gone over to Bella's to keep her company, and was planning to stay the night.

"So what did you do for Esme?" I asked.

He sighed. "Esme always loved paintings. So, I bought dozens of different painting for her, and made a little gallery."

"That's really nice. What happened to it?"

"All the paintings are in the garage now. I haven't set up another gallery in years."

"You should."

He looked at me. "I should."

"Well, I'm going to go and try on my tuxedo so Esme doesn't go ballistic if it doesn't fit."

Carlisle laughed. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine."

Upstairs, I dressed quickly. The tuxedo reminded me of prom.

I picked up a pillow, and held it close, imagining Bella's face.

"May I have this dance?"

I twirled around the room, doing dips and complicated moves I could never do with Bella. She hated dancing, unless of course, she was on my feet.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from the door.

I dropped the pillow. "Alice!"

She ran, but I caught up with her, and, carefully so that I didn't ruin the tuxedo, I tackled her to the ground.

BELLA'S POV

"Rosalie, really, it's enough that Jasper and Alice bought me the dress, you didn't have to get me anything." I sighed.

"Don't be silly Bella. Now, I picked this out for you the day you got your dress." Rosalie handed me a bag.

"Victoria's Secret? Jesus Christ." I opened the bag.

Inside was a black, lacy corset, which matching bikini underwear. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"For your wedding night." Rosalie winked.

"Well…thanks."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just…embarrassing."

She laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. Esme bought me lingerie when Emmett and I got married for the first time."

"What was that like?"

"Well," she sat down next to me, "Emmett was so nervous. He kept saying that he didn't deserve a beauty like me. But anyways, when I met him halfway, he bent down and whispered, 'Rosalie, you are absolutely breathtaking.'"

"Wow, doesn't sound like Emmett."

"Oh, Emmett and I used to be so romantic. We used to go on picnics, walk on the beach; we'd do lots of things. Now, we just do those things on special occasions."

"You should do things like that more often."

"Yeah, we should." She sighed.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Alice mentioned to me that there's this dance that's optional for the brides to do after the wedding. Will you teach me?"

She let out a whistle. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, that after you do this dance, Edward might not want to wait to get to the honeymoon suite."


	8. The Lion And The Lamb

BELLA'S POV

I felt like I was going to go over a hill on a roller coaster – it was my wedding day.

Rosalie and I had been up all night. She had tried her best to help keep my mind off Edward, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Bella, tonight, you'll officially be a Cullen." Rosalie smiled, and gave me a hug.

"I know. I can't wait anymore."

"I'm going to go and get your dress and some other goodies from the house. Just stay put – and no talking to Edward."

"I won't."

Rosalie was gone in a flash.

I sighed.

_Oh Edward, just think…just last year, you and I hated each other._

I remembered first seeing the whole Cullen clan, sitting at lunch on my first day of school. The sight of Edward was amazing.

Jessica had tried to tell me bad things about him, except his looks, but even then…we were connected somehow.

_My love, I hope this day flies by._

I stopped remembering the past.

_Edward! We aren't supposed to be talking!_

_I know, but let's break the rules, just this once._

I smiled. Hearing his thoughts wasn't quite as good as seeing him, but it did the trick.

_I have to go, before I get the urge to come and see you._

_Goodbye my love._

I resisted telling him to meet me somewhere, and instead, I laid down.

Soon, Rosalie returned.

"Bella, are you ready for last rehearsal?"

I got up, and stood next to her. She played the music. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Edward is going to _love_ this."

"My parents are going to hate it."

EDWARD'S POV

"Hey, hey, there he is!" Emmett slapped me on the back.

"What's this all about?" I asked, as Emmett put a glass in my hand.

"Come on Edward, you're getting married tonight." Emmett poured the blood into my glass, and refilled his.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I took a sip.

"What's the matter? You got the jitters?" He shook his body, and I socked him in the arm.

"No, I just can't think about it. If I do, I'll have to go see Bella."

"I remember when I got married to Rosalie."

"Yeah?"

"Being away for a week was so hard," Emmett looked around, "we actually snuck a visit and saw each other midweek."

"Really?" I was intrigued.

"Yeah, we met in the deep part of the meadow…and…"

"Yeah?"

Emmett laughed. "I dare not say another word."

"That's just gross."

"Well anyways, Bella is a good girl. You two will be really happy together."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Emmett leaned in. "If you tell anyone how nice I'm being, I'll jump you."

I laughed, and nodded. "Alright, your secret is safe with me."

BELLA'S POV

I remembered Edward in the meadow for the first time. He shimmered like a thousand diamonds, his face even more beautiful than usual.

I remembered wondering how he could be real…and how he could be in love with me.

"Bella, stop fidgeting." Rosalie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm really anxious to see Edward."

"Don't be. Soon you two will be bonded forever." Alice finished curling my hair. It tumbled down my back, and a few strands got caught in the front.

"Yeah Bella. Then you'll be thankful when you two are apart." Rosalie laughed, and Alice joined in.

"Then we can get away and do things," I eyed Alice, "besides shopping."

"So did she get the dance down?" Alice asked.

"I think she nailed it better than I did."

"Didn't you do it Alice?" I asked, turning my head slightly to face her.

"Oh no. I didn't feel right doing it."

"Bella looks awesome doing it."

"Thanks." I smiled. Having Rosalie and Alice around would be great.

"When I saw Edward, he looked so excited." Rosalie added.

"Did he? Was he alright?"

"He and Emmett were talking."

"Where was Jasper?" Alice asked, beginning on my lips.

"He ran out to get the corsage."

"The rose for Edward is in the fridge." I eyed the door.

"Oh, Bella. When we get to the house, Esme wants to talk to you, and then your mom said she'd be up to talk to you before it's time."

Rosalie and Alice stepped back, and looked me over.

"Bella, you're going to blow Edward away."

EDWARD'S POV

"Alright Jasper, I'll take that." I took the corsage from his hands, and checked the tuxedo over.

"Alice said they'd be here soon. Just don't peek." Jasper sat down in a chair.

"Don't tell me you didn't peek."

"Actually I didn't."

"Why not?"

Jasper shrugged. "I figured it was worth the wait."

I smiled. "Then I won't peek."

_We're here Edward, so stay where you are and don't look._

_Alright Bella, I'm not looking._

I heard giggling, and then two people thundered up the stairs. Then I caught Bella's scent, and heard heels clicking on the floor. It was her.

"Bella."

I heard her stop.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I wanted to badly to turn around.

"Yes."

I heard her go up the stairs.

"She's gone." Jasper patted my back.

I turned, and looked for even a slight glimpse of her. But she was gone.

Heavily, I sighed.

"You got it bad." Jasper laughed.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, you look beautiful." Esme closed the door behind her.

"Thank you Esme." I came to her, and let her kiss my cheek lightly.

"Come and sit."

I sat down on Edward and I's bed, and she sat next to me.

"Bella, soon, you will be a Cullen. I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I Esme." I smiled.

She took my hand. "You have done the one thing that none of use could do. You made Edward alive, and happy. I just…I want to thank you for that."

A tear trickled down Esme's cheek. I wiped it away.

"I want to thank you all for accepting me. I know it was hard."

"Well," Esme stood, "your mom is waiting to come in and speak to you."

"Esme?" I asked before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to spending my life with you all."

Esme smiled. "So are we."

When she had gone, I went to fix my dress in front of the mirror.

I remembered the first night Edward had spent the night. His touch. His scent. His voice. I had loved Edward for so long.

"Bella!" My mom rushed in, and hugged me tightly.

"Mom! I'm so glad you could come!" I hugged her back.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." My mom let go, and looked me over.

"What do you think?"

"Beautiful. A little different, but beautiful."

"You look nice too Mom." She was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this so soon? You're only eighteen."

"And I won't be getting any older."

My mom sighed. "Yes I heard about that. Bella, it's going to take some getting used to you know."

I nodded.

She touched my cheek. "Well, if you're happy."

The door opened, and my stomach flip flopped.

"Bella, it's time." Alice squeaked.

EDWARD'S POV

I stood near Carlisle and Esme, looking for Bella. Everyone was seated in their chairs, smiling and winking.

Memories of Bella flooded back to me. The first time we kissed. The first time we touched. The first time I saw her.

Suddenly, Bella came into view. She looked more beautiful than any other woman I had ever seen. As she walked, her curly hair bounced from place to place.

The snow that was falling around us made her look even more stunning.

When she got to the edge of the carpet, I began slowly walking towards her.

_I'm trying so hard not to run to you._

_I'm almost there my love._

The walk lasted a lifetime. Up close, Bella was even more beautiful.

"I missed you." Bella whispered.

"I missed you too." I hugged her to me, taking in her scent.

Finally I let go, and pushed the corsage onto her wrist. She carefully stuck the rose into my pocket.

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

"We shall."

When we got back up to the front, everyone made their way to us.

"I bless you." Charlie said, touching our hands.

"I promise to protect Bella Swan, with all of my heart, and with all of my soul." I nodded.

Renee was next, and then Emmett, and then Rosalie, and so on and so forth.

When everyone was finished, we turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

"I bless you." Esme kissed my forehead, and then Bella's.

I took in a deep breath, and held Bella closer.

"Edward Cullen, do you wish to be bonded eternally by marriage to Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"Bella Swan, do you wish to be bonded eternally by marriage to Edward Cullen?"

Bella took in a deep breath, and looked up at me. "Yes."

"Then I no longer speak to you as Bella Swan, but as Bella Cullen. I now pronounce you, forever more, husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

I turned to Bella, and held her close as I kissed her. We tried to keep it suitable for a wedding, but we hadn't seen each other for a week.

"Ahem." Carlisle pulled us apart.

"Sorry." Bella and I whispered in unison. We laughed.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Everyone stood, and clapped as I carried Bella down the carpet.

"We did it." She murmured against my neck.

"And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Alright first things first: Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate them all.

Second of all: The black thing WILL BE EXPLAINED!

Third of all: I just wanted to say that yes, I have made some people out of character a tad bit, but that is only because I want to make the story mine. Also, I did read other people's stories for ideas, just so that mine wasn't too off key with what other stories were about.

Now this is a suggestion. Go back and read the chapters, except while you read, listen to one of the songs suggested. It makes for a better read.

**Going Too Far** – Iris by Goo Goo Dolls and I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

**In The Meadow** – Here With Me by Dido

**Where I First Saved Your Life** – Angel by Sarah McLachlan, Caught In The Rain by Revis, or Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban

**Why Does She Hate Me?** – Think Twice by Eve 6

**The Last Day** – Disappear by Hoobastank, Bedroom Talk by Starting Line, and Everytime We Touch by Cascada

**Anatomy Of A Vampire Wedding** – Far Away by Nickelback

**The Lion And The Lamb **– Kiss From A Rose by Seal, I'll Be by Edwin McCain, Someone To Die For by Brian May, and Everything by Lifehouse

Also because you all have been so good, I'm going to fill you in on this little dance.

So if you want to be surprised...don't read the following information!

This dance is supposed to be an optional dance done by vampire brides. It signifies their love for their husbands. This dance is supposed to be very alluring and sexy, and yes...it is fictional. Don't worry, the story doesn't end for awhile!


	10. I Can Gawk At You Whenever I Please

Chapter 9

BELLA'S POV

Everyone was laughing and talking inside the tent. Charlie and Renee made their way inside, where Edward and I were still in shock. We were married.

"Bella, you looked beautiful, and very grown up." Charlie eyed my dress with fatherly disapproval.

"Thanks Dad…I'm glad you two didn't freak out and decide not to show." I hugged them both.

"Bella, you're our daughter. We love you." My mom dabbed tears from her eyes.

"Well thanks anyways."

"Yes, thank you for coming to our wedding." Edward put his arm around me.

"Of course. I'm sorry we can't stay for the reception, but I have a plane to catch and Charlie has to get me to the airport."

"We understand. Have a safe drive." I hugged them both once more before they left.

"Boy am I glad they're gone." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Edward eyed me suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough Mr. Cullen." I nudged him, and headed to the door.

"Alright Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled, and grabbed the doorknob. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door, and I could hear Emmett and Jasper whooping loudly. I laughed as we walked out into the tent.

"Bella you looked amazing! You'll look even more amazing when…" Alice laughed at Edward, who was switching his gaze from her to me.

"Bella I have to go talk to Carlisle." He kissed my hair.

"Alright." I watched him walk over towards Carlisle. That was my husband!

"Bella, do you remember the steps?" Rosalie asked, hugging me quickly.

"Yes. I can't wait to see Edward's face."

"Are you excited for Hawaii?" Alice asked. I could tell she was excited enough for me.

"Yeah."

_I'm more excited for tonight._

_I heard that my love._

_I know you did._

He smiled over at me, and I waved a little, winking. He laughed.

A few minutes later, as I was talking to the girls, there was a loud crackling sound. We looked around, listening.

"Test, test." Edward's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Edward?" I asked myself.

"This goes out to my wife, Bella Cullen."

I smiled, and turned to see Carlisle wheeling a piano out into the tent.

"Bella! He's playing for you!" Alice hissed.

I covered my mouth with my hands as my lullaby echoed through the tent.

I teared up, and when the song was over, he walked to me, and kneeled down.

"Bella, I love you more than life…death…itself. I wouldn't spend eternity with anyone else." He pulled from his pocket two boxes.

"What's this?" I whispered.

"Traditional vampire wedding bands." Edward pulled a silver band from one box, and slid it on my finger. Engraved on it were the letters E.C.+ B.S.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

He stood, and placed the other band on his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He wiped my tears away as we kissed. Emmett and Jasper led the, "Awwwwws."

EDWARD'S POV

Bella, Rosalie, and Alice were in the corner whispering. They were all very careful to keep their minds blank.

"What do you think they have planned?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"You know something, don't you?" I slid closer.

He smiled. "Sorry Edward, it's a surprise."

When I looked back to see Bella, she had gone. I looked around.

"Attention, everyone." Rosalie was standing in the middle of the room.

"Who is that hot blonde!" Emmett called, whistling.

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie glared angrily at him.

"We have a special surprise for Edward." Alice smiled at me.

"Bella is about to perform the Bride's Dance."

Emmett and Jasper cheered, but I just looked on, clueless.

"Bride's Dance?" I asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Just watch."

I turned back to see Bella, in the middle of the room. Her head was down, her hair nearly touching the ground. Alice stood off to the side, while Rosalie was standing near the stereo.

She flipped a switch, and a drum beat started playing.

"Love." Alice said loudly.

Bella lifted her head up, her hair flipping in every which way.

I gulped.

"Love is beautiful."

Bella swayed her hips, her hands on either side. Her eyes were closed, and she twisted her neck in slow, full circles.

"Love is exhilarating."

Bella began spinning, faster and faster. Her hair spun around her face, strands getting caught on her lip gloss.

"Love is meant for two."

Out of nowhere, Bella was squatting on the floor in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. Slowly, she moved upward, until she reached my face. Her lips got closer to mine, but as they were about to meet, she turned my face away.

"Love is passionate."

Bella was back to the middle of the tent, slowly going down into the splits. When she was completely down, she bent over her front leg.

"Love."

The drum beat stopped, and Bella's head snapped back up.

"Edward and Bella. Forever."

Bella stood, and curtsied.

Everyone clapped, Emmett and Jasper were the loudest, but I just stood, my jaw all the way down to the floor.

"Edward, what did you think?" Bella smiled, now standing in front of me.

I stared at her for a moment.

"We have to go, now!" I threw her over my shoulder, and raced for the Volvo.

BELLA'S POV

"Thanks for turning around to get out things." I laughed.

"Thanks." Edward smiled widely.

"Maybe I should do it more often." I joked.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"We're married." I looked down at the band. It was right above my engagement ring.

"I can't believe it." Edward smoothed some of my hair.

"Are we almost there?" I looked ahead.

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't mind spending our wedding night here?"

"Of course not."

He smiled.

"Edward, you didn't follow Alice and I did you?"

"What?"

"When I left last week, did you follow us?"

"No." He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"I saw something."

"It was probably an animal." Edward shrugged.

We finally reached the hotel. It was just outside Seattle, but it looked immaculate. Instead of spending our wedding night on a plane, we decided to spend the night in Washington. Then, in the morning, we would fly to Hawaii.

"I know you're perfectly capable of walking, but…" Edward lifted me into his arms.

"Tomorrow I'm walking out of here." I told him.

He stopped at the front desk. "Suite 4, Edward Cullen."

"Alright Mr. Cullen, we'll have someone bring your bags." The clerk didn't even look up.

Edward carried me all the way up to the suite, and, without putting me down, he opened the door.

Inside, a king sized bed sat against the wall, next to a mini fridge. A nice sized TV sat on a dresser across from the bed, and a Jacuzzi was built into the ground a few feet from the bed.

"Wow." I got down, and looked around. "It's beautiful."

A bellhop set our bags down, and clearly gawked at me.

"Here." Edward shoved a bill into his hand.

"Just ring if you need anything."

"We won't." Edward snapped.

The bellhop left, clearly frightened. I laughed.

"Don't let him make you jealous."

"He was staring at you."

"Oh well." I waved my hand.

Edward came to me, and began kissing my neck and shoulders. He slipped the straps off of my shoulders, and continued kissing my skin.

"Oh! Hang on!" I pushed him away gently.

Edward laughed as I rushed into the bathroom with my bag.

I took the dress off, and changed into the lingerie that Rosalie had bought me. I quickly fixed my hair, and made sure my make up was still in tact.

When I returned, Edward was sitting on the bed.

"I'm back."

He looked up. "I see."

"Now you're gawking." I smiled.

"I'm your husband. I'll gawk whenever I please." Edward was at my side in a flash, and scooped me up, only to throw me on the bed.

EDWARD'S POV

"Well done." I handed Bella a glass of the finest blood. It was our present from Carlisle and Esme.

"Well done yourself." Bella clinked glasses with me.

We were now in the Jacuzzi after a few hours of…physical activity.

"Bella, you know what I was just thinking about?"

She set her glass down. "Yeah I do actually."

I smiled, and began massaging her shoulders. "Well I know but-"

"Just go ahead."

"Remember when we first kissed?"

"Yes." I could feel her smile.

"Your fingers knotted in my hair. I thought you were trying to pull my hair off."

"I couldn't help myself." She laughed.

"I'm glad."

When we were out of the water, we got into bathrobes and went out onto the balcony.

_What do you think everyone is going right now?_

_I don't know, probably what we're doing._

I searched for Emmett and Rosalie, and then quickly drowned them out.

I found Jasper and Alice.

_You were all over Bella tonight._

_So was Emmett. Anyways, you know I love you._

_Yeah well you sure showed it._

_Come on Alice, let's go somewhere special._

_Like where?_

_I don't know…let's go to the meadow._

I smiled.

"I'll have to kill Emmett and Jasper when we get back." Edward said suddenly.

"They're already dead."

"I know Bella."

"No I mean, Rosalie and Alice already killed them."

"Are they still mad?"

I looked at him and laughed. "Well, I don't know about Alice…but I know that Emmett and Rosalie made up…twice."


	11. The Black Figure Honeymoon Ruiner

Chapter 10

BELLA'S POV

The plane ride to Hawaii was bearable. Edward supplied us with CD's. He used the right headphone, and I used the left.

"Hang on, hang on! I _love _this one." I went back a track and rocked out in my chair.

"Bella, are you kidding? Not Linkin Park's best." Edward skipped over it.

"Edward!" I laughed, and went back one.

"Bella!" He tickled at my ribs.

"Stop it!" I pushed his hands away and tickled him.

"Newlyweds?" The older woman next to Edward asked.

"Yeah." I wiped a tear from my eye, still laughing.

"I could tell." She smiled.

_She could tell? Are we acting very newlywed?_

_I don't know. This is my first time being a newlywed too._

"Can we listen to something more relaxing?" Edward took out the CD, and replaced it with Debussy.

"Ahhh." I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, and he laid his head on mine.

We laid there for awhile before being interrupted.

A couple walked by, first the girl.

_What a nice looking guy._

I rolled my eyes.

She was followed by a boy.

_That chick is hot…what nice boobs._

Edward's head shot up, and he snarled quietly, glaring at the boy as he walked by.

"Calm down." I pushed his head back down on mine.

He stopped snarling.

_Would you like to join the mile high club, like that couple is about to?_

I laughed out loud, and everyone turned to stare.

Edward laughed too.

_Good, you were kidding._

"Of course I was."

"Well I didn't know."

The rest of the ride went mostly like that. But when the boy walked by awhile later, and 'tripped', he touched my chest. Edward grabbed his collar.

"Go back to your seat." He growled.

We didn't see the boy anymore.

When we landed, we hurriedly got our luggage and headed for the parking lot. Edward had ordered a special rental car.

"Oh my God." I stopped, and dropped my bag.

A stretch limo was waiting for us. A driver got out, and piled our bags into the trunk.

"Like it?" Edward put his arm around me, and led me to the door.

"How much money was this?"

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for." Edward pushed me inside.

"It wasn't an answer, it was a question."

"Bella, we're married now. Just let me spoil you." He shut the door.

"Only sometimes. This isn't going to turn into an everyday thing."

He laughed.

_I hope you won't be mad then._

_Why?  
I rented a house for our stay._

"You what!" I pulled away.

"Come on Bella."

"I thought you got a hotel room! Not a house!"

"Bella, just relax. It's a nice place."

"I just don't want to make your family go bankrupt." I mumbled.

"We won't."

I sighed as we finally pulled into the driveway of the house. Edward was right, it was beautiful. It was painted a bright orange color, with lime green shutters. Surrounding the house was a white picket fence.

"Now stop being a grouch and let's go get cleaned up."

"I'm not a grouch." I said, folding my arms.

_Yes you are._

_Am not!_

To that, even I had to laugh.

EDWARD'S POV

After we had freshened up and gotten into different clothes, Bella and I headed down to the little shopping center. It was already getting dark – which meant that our skin wouldn't be sparkling.

"Bella, where would you like to go first?" I asked, swinging our arms up and down.

"Well I need a new swimsuit." Bella suggested.

I pulled her into the nearest store there was, and grabbed a dozen different bikinis to try on.

"Edward, are these my size?"

"Of course they are." I rolled my eyes.

In the dressing room, she tried on each swimsuit. Each looked amazing on her, and so I bought each one.

"Edward I don't need fifteen bikinis!" Bella stamped her foot.

"Just relax." I grabbed the bag and followed her outside.

"Jesus Edward, at least spend some money on yourself."

"I have and I will Bella."

We walked a ways before I stopped.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I have to stop in to the store for something. Wait here." I handed her the bag.

"Alright."

"Don't fall off a cliff."

_Why do you ALWAYS say that to me? And anyways, I'm a vampire now._

_So?_

I laughed as she stood there, fuming.

BELLA'S POV

I didn't know what happened. I was just standing there, near a store, when all of a sudden, I looked across the parking lot, and saw him.

A man in a black overcoat was standing near a parked car, staring at me. His thoughts were blank, but for some reason, I lost control of my body.

I began walking towards him, trying to stop myself.

_Edward, help me._

Before I knew it, I heard Edward shouting.

"Bella! Bella stop!" I heard him shouting.

My body wouldn't stop. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my shoulders, and I was aware that a car was beeping at me.

"Bella! What the hell were you doing!" His eyes were angry, but they were more frightened.

"I…I don't know. I was just standing there and…"

I looked across the street, but the man was gone.

Edward tried to read my face, and held me in an embrace.

"Come on, let's go."

The walk home was quiet, and once we were in the house, Edward started in with the questions.

"What were you _thinking_? Walking _right_ in front of a car! If it would have hit you, and you weren't hurt, what would the people think!"

"I'm sorry Edward. I told you I don't know what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened!"

"Exactly as it sounds!" I went for the bedroom door. "Why do you have to yell at me!"

I slammed the door hard, but not too hard so that it fell off the hinges.

"Bella, open up." Edward knocked on the door.

"Why, so you can yell at me some more?"

"Bella come on."

I unlocked the door.

"Bella I'm sorry. You just scared me." Edward touched my face.

"I was scared too. All of a sudden my body just started walking into the street. I felt like any second, my mind would lose control too."

"Well whatever happened, it's okay," he kissed me, "let's not fight on our honeymoon."

"Let's not fight at all."

But all I could think about the whole night was that man. Why did I feel like I knew who he was?

While I took a bath, it hit me – that man was the black figure I had seen while Alice had driven me to Charlie's. But what did he want with me?

EDWARD'S POV

"Alice, it's Edward. You probably already knew I was calling, so I won't make this long. Something, or someone, tried to do something to Bella. Don't worry, she's fine. Just have everyone look out for anything weird there. Alright, I have to go." I hung up the phone.

"Edward," Bella came out in pj's, "who are you talking to?"

"The TV. I was thanking the weatherman for giving us cloudy skies tomorrow."

"Oh."

_Are you alright?_

_Yeah why?_

_You seem upset._

_I'm not upset, I'm just thinking._

"About what?" I laid down on the bed, and Bella laid next to me.

"About that dark figure I saw that I told you about. I think that a man in the parking lot today was the figure I saw in Forks. I think that he was the one controlling me."

"But why?" I propped myself up with my elbow.

"I don't know. I couldn't read his mind, it was blank. He was probably just concentrating so much on mine, that he wasn't thinking anything."

"Well until we figure out who he is, I don't want you leaving the house alone."

"Edward, I'm not a human anymore. I'm not breakable."

"Bella, he can control your body. You even said it yourself, your felt like any second, your mind would lose control too."

Bella sighed. "Fine. I won't leave the house alone."

I kissed her hair. "Thank you."

BELLA'S POV

I ran ahead of Edward. It was very early in the morning – the sun hadn't even risen yet. Luckily, it was going to be cloudy, so we didn't have to hide inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward caught up with me.

"Just face it, you're an old geezer." I laughed.

"Old geezer?" Edward grabbed me, and we rolled onto the ground.

"Edward!" I fought his hold, and had him pinned.

But he used his foot to flip me over his head, and he had me pinned.

"I believe the old geezer just beat you."

"Not a chance." I managed to throw a fist full of sand at him.

"Uggh, sick!" While Edward spit out the sand, I ran down the hill to where the tide came up.

I walked along the wet sand, my feet sinking.

The sky was beautiful. It was a nice, gray color. Clouds billowed overhead.

Suddenly, there was the man. He was standing out in the water.

I tried to stand still, but my feet led me into the water.

_Bella stop! Bella!_

_I…can't._

Edward's strong arms pulled me backwards, and I landed on the sand with a thud.

"Bella!" He held my face in his hands.

"Edward, there he is!"

Edward looked up. "He's gone."

"I swear he was there!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Edward pulled me up.

"We don't have to leave."

"Bella, someone is _after _you."

"I'm sorry about ruining our honeymoon."

Edward stopped and held me. "You didn't," he looked up, "he did."


	12. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Again, thanks for the reviews.

It's come to my attention that I'm getting _graphic_. I'm sorry if some of you feel this way. However, let me just say in my defense, that at least I have not done what others have done, by describing how Edward and Bella go ALL the way. I'm trying to get it across that yes, they have slept together, without getting too gross.

Also, I feel that Bella probably wants to get this whole vampire thing off her chest. It's a big secret to keep from her parents, and I think that she just wanted to be honest. If her parents found out she lied to her, it would have been chaos.

Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!


	13. We Said Vows Edward

Chapter 11

EDWARD'S POV

Bella felt really bad about 'ruining' our honeymoon. What she didn't understand was one, that is wasn't her fault and two, we had forever to have many more honeymoons.

Once we reached the house, Bella got out and collected all the bags.

"Bella let me get some of those." I reached out.

"No, I can get them. I ruined our honeymoon, so I should get the bags." She trudged inside, while Alice held the door.

"We need to talk." Alice said softly to me.

I looked ahead to see Bella dragging the bags upstairs. "Alright, but can we make this quick?"

"Follow me." Alice took off.

I followed. We stopped in front of the cabin that Bella had been taken to.

"Why are we here?" I asked darkly.

"Just come with me." Alice led me inside. It looked the same.

"What are we-"

"Look. The man that you killed…he's gone. Not only that, but out back, there's disturbed soil."

"So?"

"Edward," Alice took my shoulders, "whoever buried that guy, is seeking revenge."

"But _I_ killed him. Why isn't he taking his anger out on me?"

"Maybe he's using Bella as bait." Alice shrugged.

_Edward! Edward where are you!_

"Alice, its Bella!" I took off back to the house. I bolted up the stairs. She wasn't in the room.

_Where are you?_

I was scared when I didn't get a response.

_The tub._

I rammed right through the bathroom door, and leaped into the tub. I brought Bella to the surface, holding her in my arms.

"Bella!" I shouted, shaking her a little.

She coughed up some water. "I'm alright."

I held her soaked body to me. "Bella, what happened?"

"I tried to fight him…but I looked up from the water and he was standing there. He made my body go underwater."

Alice ran through the doorway. "Edward! Bella!"

"Alice, I'm going to go put Bella in my room – watch her. I have to fix the door."

"I can walk." Bella struggled.

I carried her into the room, and dressed her in the first clothes I found.

"Stay put here."

"Edward, I'm not-"

"Bella! Just _stay put_."

I went out into the hallway.

"Hey, Edward, you might want to lighten up on Bella." Alice whispered.

I grabbed her shoulder. "You don't leave her alone. Stay here until I get back. I'm fixing the door, and then I'm going to look for this creep."

I stormed off to look for the tools.

BELLA'S POV

"Alice, let me go." I sat up.

"Bella, Edward told me to make you stay put. Now, ordinarily, I would let you go, but you did almost drown."

"Alice, I'm not human anymore. Why is Edward babying me?"

Alice came and sat next to me. "In Edward's eyes, you're still his little breakable Bella. You always will be like that to him, not that he doesn't respect you, because he does…he just doesn't want to lose you."

"I know."

"And on top of that," Alice leaned back, "you're his wife now."

I laid back. "But he's my husband. What if I lose him?"

"Edward has been this way for a long time. He'll be fine."

"But I won't be, unless I know for sure that he is." I bit my lip.

_Edward please…let me come with you._

_Bella, just stay put._

_Edward, I can help._

_You can help by staying put!_

I folded my arms grumpily.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Alice suggested.

"Let's talk about being held captive."

EDWARD'S POV

I first noticed that something was off when I saw tons of books on things like teleportation and weapons. There was a whole set of them, lying in different places around the cabin.

I opened up one labeled The Art of Hypnosis, and flipped through it. It explained how to hypnotize those you wanted to control. It talked about hypnotizing the body to move the way you wanted it to, and it also went on to say that only the most powerful hypnotists could control a person's mind.

I snapped the book shut, and began looking through papers on a small desk against the wall. Millions of newspaper clippings were paper clipped together. Each one was about a girl going missing in Forks. Each girl was no doubt beautiful.

Everything was starting to piece together. I was putting the clippings into my pocket when something fell on the floor. When I bent to look, I leaped back in disgust and surprise.

In the picture, the man I had killed was holding up a vampire carcass. Another man was standing next to him, pretending to stake the vampire.

I shoved the picture into my pocket, still disgusted.

Nothing else was of use to me, so I decided to go back to Bella. We needed to see Charlie.

Bella was still pouting when I entered the room.

"Alice, Bella and I are going to see Charlie." I pulled Bella to her feet.

"Oh are we?" Bella asked, still angry.

"Yes, we are." I pulled her to the door.

She broke free and bolted. I sighed and ran after her.

I caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I tried to hug her. She backed away.

"You aren't being fair!" She quickly snapped her hand in the hair, and I thought she was going to slap me. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hit you."

"Then what-"

She pointed to her wedding band.

_We promised to be together forever. We said vows Edward._

I lowered her hand. "I also said that I would protect you."

A tear escaped her eye. "Then keep me close."

"Always." I hugged her to me.

BELLA'S POV

Charlie seemed surprised to see us.

"I thought you two were on your honeymoon?" He asked, leading us inside.

"It got cut short." Edward sat down.

"So what's new?"

"Actually, we have to ask you about something." I sat down next to Edward.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you recognize these men?" Edward slid a picture across the table to Charlie.

Charlie stared. "How did you-"

"I…killed that man," Edward pointed to one of the men, "because he tried to hurt Bella. Who is that other man?"

Charlie caught his breath. "That is Duncan Richfield. He and his father, Frederick, moved to Forks about three years ago. Nobody liked them; they studied weird things like teleportation…really sci-fi stuff."

"Why did they move into the cabin?" I asked, grabbing the picture. It was disturbing.

"After a few months, girls around this area started disappearing. Now we didn't have proof, but we all suspected that the Richfields' had something to do with it. So the police department asked Frederick and Duncan to leave."

"So they moved into the cabin. Didn't you every tie them to the disappearances?" Edward took the picture from me, and shoved it deep into his pocket.

"Well not exactly. Many people say that they'd seen Frederick and Duncan carrying around weapons, sometimes they were bloody. But those people always came back and told us it was a mistake…it was odd."

Edward nodded. "This all makes sense now."

"What does?" Charlie asked, cocking his head.

"Frederick and Duncan Richfield were trists. When they realized that Bella was close with our family, they took her to lure us back to their cabin so they could kill us."

_But Edward, why did Frederick try to rape me?_

_I don't know Bella. I haven't solved that piece of the puzzle._

"Then, when I killed Frederick, Duncan was left to take revenge. He's trying to use Bella again so that he can kill us."

Charlie covered his mouth with his hand. "I should call for help."

"No," Edward grabbed Charlie's shoulder, "just let us take care of it. No police."

Charlie nodded. "Just be careful."

Edward nodded. "I intend to keep my promise about keeping Bella safe."

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella…I need you to stay here, with the family." I stroked her cheek.

"Please, let me help."

"Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to go look for this guy. Just stay here, I need you all to be together in case Duncan comes here."

"Just," Bella kissed my forehead, "be careful."

"Of course." I touched her arm, and then turned.

"We're ready Edward." Emmett kissed Rosalie goodbye.

"Just stay here, and stay close together." Jasper hugged Alice, and then caught up with Emmett and me.

"Where are we going first?" Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Into the woods. He's bound to be around here somewhere." I snarled.

"Alright, let's split up. I'll go north, Edward, you go east, and Emmett, you go west." Jasper took off north.

"Meet back here in a few hours."

"Alright." Emmett ran off.

The rain started then, mixing with the slush on the ground. Perfect.

I ran past trees, keeping my eyes open for anyone walking around in the woods.

All I could think about was Bella. I wondered if she was alright. I wondered if Duncan took over her body, if Alice and Rosalie could overpower her.

_"You aren't being fair!" She quickly snapped her hand in the hair, and I thought she was going to slap me. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to hit you."_

_"Then what-"_

_She pointed to her wedding band._

_We promised to be together forever. We said vows Edward._

_I lowered her hand. "I also said that I would protect you."_

_A tear escaped her eye. "Then keep me close."_

_"Always." I hugged her to me._

I sighed heavily. "Oh Bella, if only you knew how much I worry about you."

_Edward, you might want to come back…it's Bella._

I stopped dead in my tracks. That was Alice's voice.

I turned, and ran back.

As I made it out of the woods, I saw Bella, walking slowly towards me. Her eyes were blank, and so was her face.

Alice and Rosalie stood, horrified, by the house.

_Edward, Duncan has hold of her body…and her mind this time._

No. This could _not_ be happening.

I looked around for Duncan. He had to be around somewhere.

"Bella, stop!" I grabbed her.

"Isn't this fun Edward? You took someone from me, now I can take someone from you." Bella said, her voice dead.

"Duncan! I swear to God-"

"You creatures are godless. Don't speak of God."

"Stop it! It's me you want, not her!"

"You're wrong, I want you both."

Bella then grabbed me, and threw me backwards.

"Edward!" Alice screamed.

I got up quickly. "Duncan!"

"What's wrong, don't you want to hit me?"

"Damn you!"

Bella smiled. "I should say damn you. Vampire!" She ran at me.

I moved quickly, but she turned and dove into me.

"I won't hit her Duncan!" I yelled, lightly pushing Bella off of me.

"Ah, then my job has just become _much_ easier."

I growled, and jumped out of the way of Bella's fist.

When she went to punch me again, I grabbed her fist. "Bella stop. Don't you recognize me?"

"There's no use, her body and mind belong to me."

"Stop, stop it!"

Bella's fist swung at my face, but she stopped, her fist shaking.

"Bella?" I asked, watching her fist shake in midair. Her face was still blank.

_Edward…run._

My eyes widened. "Bella?"

_Run Edward I can't fight him much longer._

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Useless. She's no good to me for now."

Suddenly, Bella blinked. She fell backwards, but I caught her, and kneeled on the ground.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked close to her face.

"Fainting – it's a usual side effect from being hypnotized for so long." A voice said.

I looked up to see a man, standing a few feet away. He was wearing a black overcoat, and rubber boots. He was smiling.

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm Duncan, the son of the man you killed."


	14. Midnight

Chapter 12

EDWARD'S POV

"Why shouldn't I rip you apart?"

"Well, considering that any second, I could kill your wife."

"What?" I looked down at Bella.

"I still have hold of her mind. Let's just say, I have her brain in my hands. I could smash it whenever I want."

"You bastard!"

"On the contrary, you murdered my dad."

"You kill girls, and vampires."

"And werewolves and we don't kill the girls. We simply kidnap them, rape them, and use them as bait to lure creatures into our path."

"So, you kidnap innocent girls, and you rape them, and then use them like worms on a fishing hook."

"Bingo." Duncan took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer."

"Or what? I have your wife's mind under my control."

I snarled. Where were Emmett and Jasper?

"It's enough to kidnap the girls, why do you rape them too?"

"Who ever said you can't mix business with pleasure?"

"You sick-"

"You know, I think that I could strike a bargain with you. I'll give Bella her mind back – if you give me your life in return."

"So you can rape Bella, and kill my family? No way."

"Fine, have it your way." Duncan took another step, but Emmett and Jasper leaped from the trees, and wrestled with Duncan on the ground.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she shot to her feet.

"Bella!" I stood, only for her to leap into the wrestling match. I heard a struggle, and then a snap.

Emmett and Jasper pulled Bella to her feet, and Bella struggled. They held her tightly.

"He…he!" She snarled, trying to break free. Her eyes were vicious.

"Bella, calm down." I held her face between my hands.

"He has to pay!"

I turned. Duncan was lying, dead, his neck snapped.

"He already has."

Bella stopped, and Emmett and Jasper released her.

"You showed him Bella." Emmett patted her shoulder.

She just stared at him. "Is it over?"

"Yes." I kissed her cheek.

"Now let's bury this son of a-"

"Edward! Emmett! Jasper!" Rosalie and Alice ran to us.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, hugging Bella.

"I'm fine…now." Bella looked at me, smiling.

"Alright, let's go guys." I led Emmett and Jasper over to Duncan's body. It took us only a few minutes to bury him. We didn't think he'd be missed.

BELLA'S POV

I stood on the porch, looking up at the sky.

Frederick and Duncan were dead – and my body wasn't walking myself in front of cars.

"Bella."

I turned to see Edward.

"Hey." I forced a smile, and turned back around.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

His arm wrapped around me. "Bella, are you going to be alright?"

"I just…never thought that I would kill a person."

"I know Bella, but it was in self defense." Edward rubbed my arm.

"I know that."

He kissed my hair. "You know what Bella? You were right."

I looked up. "About what?"

"About us. I should be bringing you with me. It's just…I can't help feeling that any second, you could be taken from me."

I sighed. "I feel the same way sometimes. But you know what?"

"What?"

"We're like the midnight sky, we're dark and mysterious, but our love is endless."

Edward smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back, wondering how I had gotten to be so lucky.


	15. Author's Note 3

Author's Note

Thanks for reading guys!

Now I have decided that I WILL write a sequel…if asked. I will make a decision soon, so if you want me to write a sequel, let me know. If not, then this is the end my friends!

**I Can Gawk At You Whenever I Please** – The Adventure by Angels & Airwaves

THE BRIDE'S DANCE – The Resurrection on The Passion soundtrack

**The Black Figure Honeymoon Ruiner** – Die, Die, Die My Darling by Metallica

**We Said Vows Edward **– Going Under by Evanescence

**Midnight** – Only Time by Enya


End file.
